The present technology relates to an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present technology relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for generating image data and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (camera integrated recorders), which generate captured images by imaging subjects such as humans and record the generated captured images, have become widespread. In these imaging apparatuses, the number of pixels is increasing along with the reduction of a pixel size with the development of technology.
Because an amount of photons incident on each pixel at one time is reduced when the pixel size is reduced, image quality may be deteriorated or a dynamic range may be reduced due to an insufficient light amount.
Therefore, an image sensor for adding and reading pixel values of a plurality of pixels has been proposed (for example, see JP 2010-28423A).